Harry & Helena Potter and the Philosopher's Stone
by Cassie1104
Summary: My name is Helena Rose Anderson and I'm a very big Harry Potter fan. I've read and watched all the books and movies over 10 times. I have a photographic memory which helps a lot when I read. I memorized almost every single line in the Harry Potter books but I still never get over it. I might love the series but I never thought that I'd be a part of the story too.


**Hello! This is my first fanfiction so please don't be so harsh! I'm open to flames and criticism. Please enjoy! :)**

* * *

"HELENA! Get down here right now!"

Said girl looked up from her book and signed in annoyance. She hated her adopted mother, she always forced Helena to do chores and never did anything when her adopted brother would mess with her room. Which is why she would always hide her Harry Potter books in a loose floorboard by her bed. She got off her bed and headed towards her door to go downstairs. Her room was small with brick walls. She only had a small bed, mini dresser, and fireplace in her room. Most of her books has been destroyed by her step brother Dylan and what was left of her clothes were in her dresser. So her room was rather plain and mundane.

When Helena got downstairs she stared tiredly at her step mother, "What?"

"Don't you what me young lady!" She tilted her head up, "You never finished dusting the house and you forgot to take out the garbage."

"And I suppose you want me to do it now, 10 at night?"

"Of course! That was why we took you in after all. You're such a strange girl, you would've never got adopted if it wasn't for me."

Helena turned around and muttered, "I think I would've been better off at the orphanage."

"What did you say?!"

"Nothing, nothing. Now may I leave and finish 'my' chores before it gets too late?"

"Don't give me cheek young lady! You should be grateful! Now go before I decide to give you punishment!"

Helena started to walk out of the room whispering, "Grateful my ass".

A hour and half later, she finally finish dusting and was walking back in from taking out the trash. She paused and stared at the mirror in the hallway. She saw a tired teenage girl with messy red hair and sweaty fair skin with bright green eyes staring back at her.

She has always been known to be strange. She doesn't know if it was her bright green eyes that could be unnerving to some or her scar that she had on the left side of her forehead that almost resembled a lightning bolt.

She liked her scar though. She had it for like ever but she never knew how she got it what with being abandoned by her rents at an orphanage. She has asked the caretakers at the orphanage before about her birth parents but they said that she was just abandoned on their doorsteps and her parents disappeared without a trace. But it did remind her of Harry Potter since he has a lightning shaped scar on his forehead too.

She has also been known as a loner which is why she never had any friends. Even though she was very kind and intelligent, nobody wanted to hang out with a lone freak. She was the main victim of bullying at her school after all but thank Merlin that she's on her last year of High School.

Helena was about to go clean herself up when she heard a noise coming from upstairs. Helena looked up at scrunched up her face. Her step mum should've already gone to bed a hour ago and her younger step brother Dylan should be asleep already since he has school tomorrow. Helena slowly walked up the stairs trying to be quiet since she didn't want to alert whoever was up there that she was here. She reached the top when she realized that the noise was coming from her room. Surprised, she slowly calmed down and walked to her room. She saw that her door was half way open so she quietly pushed the door open and gasped in shock, anger, and sadness."

There was Dylan across the room throwing her precious Harry Potter books into her fireplace.

"What are you doing?!" Helena ran over at Dylan trying to stop him but she was too late. He threw the last pages of Deathly Hallows into the fire to join her other books.

"NO!" She dropped to her knees and watched as the fire burned the pages. She could see the line. "All was well." Until it also got consumed by the blazing fire.

Helena turned her head towards Dylan, "Why would you do that?!"

Dylan smirked, "Guess I found your secret 'stash'."

Now Helena was angry. She glared so ferociously at him that if looks could kill he would be 10 feet under.

"That's it! I've had enough of you messing with my stuff. Destroying my other books, phone, and clothes were bad enough but now you went too far!"

I ran at him ready to give him a piece of my mind until my step mum came in and pushed me away roughly. I hit my head against the brick wall but I still glared at them both.

"Don't you dare touch him young lady!"

"HE went into my room and destroyed my prized possessions! I've had enough of him destroying my stuff, he went too far!"

"I don't give a damn about your prized possessions! Tomorrow me and you will have a talk privately but touch him again and your punishment will be way worse!"

She glared at me for a few more seconds until she looked satisfied and left my room dragging Dylan with her. But before they left, Dylan turned around and smirked at me before leaving my room.

Helena turned towards her bed and saw her floorboard ripped open. She walked towards it before falling face forward onto her bed and cried for the first time in a long time. The books were her life. They were what she turned to when she was hurt, scared, or depressed. And they were the only thing to truly make her smile. Those books specifically were special because her first and only friend gave it to her. Her name was Naomi and she met her when she was 5. She was a volunteer at her orphanage and she was like a mother to her. She died in a terrible accident 3 years later and she was just about to adopt Helena. Her life after that has been the worst ever.

Helena started to cry even harder thinking about her. Now she truly had nothing. She rolled over and wiped her face. 'What did I deserve to have this life, why did my parents leave me, what should I do now?' Were Helena's thoughts until she fell into an uneasy sleep.

Helena never realized that would be the last time she would feel so depressed nor did she know that would be her last time seeing her step mum and brother. She also never knew that would be her last time in her world because when she wakes up, everything will change.


End file.
